A New Beginning
by FaItHzAnGeL
Summary: *Status: Complete* The Charmed One's time is up, and a new breed of witches are about to take the field...but do they have what it takes to balance taking out the forces of darkeness...and homework?
1. The Moment Before Dawn

Title: A New Beginning (1/5): The Moment before Dawn 

Rating: Right now…G

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Charmed, it all belongs to Aaron Spelling and the peeps at the WB, I just am a fan totally in love with the show, and only am playing with the idea, and the original charmed ones for just a sec, the rest of the kids here are mine, ^_^.

Author's Notes: Ok, this is extremely AU (obviously) because this takes place in the future, the charmed ones are up to their lovely adventures, but um…. yeah.  Read and see.  Please read and review.

Feedback: Please, I love it!

Dedication: 

_A New Beginning: __The Moment Before Dawn_

**San Francisco, 2021**

    "Are you sure about this?"  Phoebe hustled into the attic, a heap of ingredients in her arms, as Paige nodded, "Yes, I'm very sure.  We're going up against the Source, we have to be ready."  

    Piper glanced up at Phoebe, "She's right Phoebs; if…something happens, and we don't win we need a backup."

    "I'm just saying that it's a lot to deal with."  She took a deep breath, as she stared into her sister's brown eyes, "But if we have to do this, I'd want it to be them.  Keep it in the family."  She pulled out the piece of paper, "Here's the spell."  Phoebe swallowed hard, "The kids are going to have it tough if we don't…"

    "Good, then we're agreed."  Piper took the spell, and slipped it into her pocket, "Lets get started, we need to finish it." 

*         *          *         *          *

    Phoebe levitated into the air, slamming her foot into the demon, "Piper, look out!"  She ducked, freezing the demon with her power, and quickly blowing him up.  "There're too many!"  Paige nodded, "What do we do?"

    "You die!"  They heard the dark cloaked demon bellow, his brown almost black hooded robe loomed off the ground eerily, his clawed hands sticking out from the sleeves, "You three witches have been the pain in my side for years, and now its time that Evil has a bit of an advantage."  He growled as he shot dark energy at them.  

    "Look out!"  As the energy blast flew right passed them, Paige knocked Piper out of the way.

    "Thanks," Piper said breathlessly as she stood up.

    "No problem now lets kick some…" she cut short as a sharp pain filled her side, and as she looked down, she realized she took an arrow into the gut, and her eyes widened, "Oh god…" 

    Piper looked around, blowing the archer up, until someone knocked her into the wall, the Source.  "Now, now, it seems the telekinetic one is always the first to go," he cackled.  Phoebe growled as she nose-dived for him, slamming her foot into him, but he shrugged her off, slamming her into a demon that bit into her.  

    He smiled at her agonized cry.

    Piper stood up, leaning against the wall, "We'll destroy you."  

    "I've heard that before," his fist glowed with an energy bolt, "you seem tired witch.  Getting old?"

    Her stare was cold, and calm, "It's time for a new power."

    "Sorry, you've run out of…"  

    His voice was cut off as he heard the eldest of the three speak, "Hear now these words of witches," the first words uttered brought a smile to his face, he'd let them say their spell to try and unify themselves, a pitiful attempt.  

    He threw the energy bolt at her, and she jumped out of the way, only to have her side hit by the bolt; she could feel the pain, the blood filling within; it was time.

    She took a deep breath, and tried to blow him up, "I'm immune to that power, witch," and he chuckled.  Suddenly she sneered, and used her power to freeze time, and with it, she said, "Powers that Be, listen to me, double my power," and so it went, the Source froze a heavy ball of energy in his hands above his head.

    Piper crawled toward Paige, as Paige twitched and her eyes strained, tears fell down her soft cheeks, "I thought we'd die by something mystical," she chuckled as the blood trickled from her mouth.  Piper's eyes watered as she felt Phoebe fall near them, "Now?"  Piper nodded as she pulled out the tiny piece of paper.  

    Together the Power of Three chanted, "Hear now the words of witches, the secrets we hid in the night.  The oldest of the Gods are invoked here; the great work of magic is sought out here.  In this night, and in this hour, give us the power to we sisters three.  We sisters three give our mission to those who live for us.  Our children so strong and willed; deem them worthy of being Charmed.  Loving Pike, Unwavering Prue, Spirited Patrick, we give thee the energy, the heart of the Power of Three.  So, let it be, we call on thee Pike, Patrick, and Prue, the new Power of Three…"

    The girls gazed into the others eyes as they held onto the last part of their spell.  Suddenly the Source unfroze and let out a horrific yell, "Die!"  With their dying breath the Charmed Ones whispered, "Blessed be," as the entire placed filled with a fiery inferno.


	2. The Next Day

Title: A New Beginning (2/5): The Next Day 

Rating: Right now…G

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Charmed, it all belongs to Aaron Spelling and the peeps at the WB, I just am a fan totally in love with the show, and only am playing with the idea, and the original charmed ones for just a sec, the rest of the kids here are mine, ^_^.

Author's Notes: Ok, this is extremely AU (obviously) because this takes place in the future, the charmed ones are dead as you guys now know, and it's time for a new group to take over; their children.  There are boys here, and one girl.  Um...I am having trouble deciding on whether or not I should continue this, so its' up to you guys, if you guys like it I will, if not…then there's this nifty Remove button….

Dedication: MANDS!  CHARMED FANS EVERYWHERE!!!!  ((don't hate me about Paige, Piper, and Phoebe.)

**A New Beginning: **The Next Day**** **The Next Day: San Francisco, 8 a.m.**

    Pike yawned as he slowly walked through the door of the kitchen in Halliwell Manor, his home for the past seventeen years.  "Mom?" he called as he sat at the dinner table.  He blinked, trying to push away the sleepiness that still grappled him.  He cleared his throat, as he heard nothing but utter silence.  His brow furrowed, "Mom?"

    Pike stood up, wide-awake now.  He looked around; everything was still in its place.  Usually by this time his mother had torn the place up cooking some all out breakfast buffet.  

    He left the kitchen and ran upstairs, and into his mother's room.  

    The solid oak door opened with a noisy unnerving creak as he went in, her bed lay still made.  The entire thing was irksome, his mother never left without a moment's notice.  

    He rushed back into his room, and then the doorbell rang.

Next Day: New York, 12 p.m. 

    Patrick Halliwell jogged up the steps to his loft that he and his mother rented; it was huge, lavish and beautiful.  It had a wonderful view, and it was completely and utterly comfortable.  Patrick messed with the locks as he slid the key in, the many clicks and clanks filled the area, and he pushed the door open as he moved in.  He threw the keys onto the counter, grinning as he moved toward his room flopping on his bed.  

    He turned to see the picture of himself and his mother Phoebe on the floor and his brow furrowed, sliding over the bed to pick up the frame, shards of glass on the floor.  "How did that happen?"  He slowly picked up the pieces of glass, carefully depositing them in the trashcan.  He cleared his throat; mild worry filled him.  Omens were a very bad thing; signs, sometimes he was glad he didn't believe in them.  

    He shook his head, signs?  He definitely needed to stop watching those Fantasy movies about witches and goblins.  

    He rubbed the back of his neck, slowly.  He wished his mother would call, it'd been four days since she went back to San Francisco to visit his Aunt Piper and Paige.

    He lay back down slowly, something nagging at him.  He couldn't get comfortable.  He knew that something big was about to happen, and then the phone rang containing a message he wasn't expecting.

**_Next Day: San Francisco, 3 p.m._**

    Prue steadily descended the stairway of her home, she brushed her hair lightly as she stopped by a mirror at the end of the stairwell, and placed the brush by a picture of her mother.  She smoothed out her hair, running her hair through it one more time before grabbing a chunk on each side and made a ponytail.  She took a deep breath and sighed, it was three in the afternoon and her mother had yet to come home.

    Prue took one last look in the mirror, and moved into the kitchen; at least she could have some lunch.  She slid the pitchers from side to side searching for leftovers from the night before, cold pizza—her favorite.  She growled to herself, "Damn it I know I left some in here."  She sighed in defeat, "Fine, fickle pizza, hide from me now, but I shall soon find you…"  

She shut the door to the fridge, and looked around her empty home.  She sat in a chair at the dining table and looking around the house, the hard wooden floors and walls, the room was filled with flowers for the decorum.  She couldn't stand the silence, and truth be told she was starting to become nervous.  Her mother never was gone for too long.

Prue stood up, deciding that she would go over to visit Pike and her aunt Piper, at least they would be home…she hoped.  She started to move upstairs to her bedroom when she heard the knock at the door.  She gradually stopped dead in her tracks as she watched the figure reflected through the glass door quietly.  "Pike," she asked herself, the spiky hair evident, and the baggy pants, typical punk-rocker look.  

She marched to the door, quickly opening the door, "Hey stranger, I was just about to go visit you guys, come on in.  Let me go get my purse…"

"Prue wait."  He walked in, closing the door behind him as he said, "There's something we need to talk about."

Prue smiled, "About?  If this is about your gel again, I said I was sorry.  How was I supposed to know that it was your last bottle, and you hadn't been ready for school?  I never thought that you'd end up having to go to school with a lack of gel."

"That's not what I'm here for…that was you?"  His brow furrowed and he shook his head lightly, "God, that's totally besides the point."

Prue lightly chuckled, "Well glad you got over that quickly…but what's with the dire, you're being all cryptic."  She paused for a moment before she said, "And frankly, its terrifying me.  What's up?"

"Its about mom…our moms."

"Out?  My mom went out last night."

"Prue…"

"She should be back any minute now."  Her hands started to rub together as she always did; a nervous reflex.  She stood up, "Any minute now."  Prue's face was jumpy, her voice high-pitched and her words rushed out of her mouth in fear.

"Prue…"

"No."  She moved away, making the distance between them an ocean, as she held herself tight.

"Prue sit down."

"No, cause I know you're going to tell me something straight out of a bad made for TV movie."

"Prue."  She shook her head, "No, if, if I stay here you never say it, and its not real.  I can still hope mom is coming back and she'll be ok, she's not…"

"Prue," he said quietly grabbing her by the shoulders, her body shivering in fear, "I'm so sorry."  His eyes welled up with tears, "Paige, Phoebe, and…my mom.  Their, their bodies were found abandoned on the side of the road, they were…they…are, they're…"  

Prue cried out in agony, "No…please God no," her eyes welled up and rivers flowed, threatening to never cease as she collapsed in her cousins' arms, and they both fell to the ground as he rocked her back and forth, "I'm so sorry."


	3. Shades of the Past; Light of the Future

Name: A New Beginning (3/5)

Title: Shades of the Past; Light of the Future

Rating: PG

Disclaimer in Part 1 the gist: I own nada but the characters you don't know.

Dedication: To all those who support me; I love you always.

**_A New Beginning:_**_ Shades of the Past; Light of the Future_

It seemed as though it were a distant time away, but it had only been a month for the three young cousins, a month since the tragedy of their slain mothers.  Pike shifted uncomfortably in his black suit next to Prue and Patrick; the snake with the legal papers in front of them didn't help in the matter either.

    "Can you tell us what this is about?"

    "No," the lawyer said flatly narrowing his eyes at the site of Pike nodding slowly.  "Ok."

    "When can we find out?"  Patrick replied bitingly.

    "You'll find out in due time, wait for your grandfather to arrive."

    "Grandfather," Patrick and Pike shouted out in unison; Prue stared at the two curiously.  From behind them came a booming voice, "Did someone just say grandfather?"  Patrick and Pike stood up taking the defensive as Victor Halliwell stood before them as he nodded toward the lawyer.

    "Thank you for finally joining us."

    "Sorry, the traffic was terrible."

"What's going on here," Patrick said as he inched closer toward his would-be grandfather, who gave him an amused stare, "Definitely a Halliwell."  He cleared his throat, "All of you cannot stay out on your own, your fathers…aren't exactly forth coming, and since I am your only next of kin, I am your legal guardian."  Paige slowly raised your hand, "No offense, but you're not even my grandfather."  Victor smiled, "I know this dear, but I was married to your grandmother, that still makes you my grandchild."  

"Why now?"

He gave them a pained smile, "Because its time I took responsibility for loved ones; I lost Prue, and then your parents—I've barely known you, and I owe it to them…and to you, to make things right."  He looked to the ground, "I know it is going to take a lot for you to trust me, but…give me a chance?"

The cousins stared at each other as Pike quickly said, "Where are we going to stay?"  Victor gave him a smile, "Well here of course.  Its where your mothers would've wanted you to."

Patrick and Paige stared at him, "What about our homes."

He nodded slowly, "The estates are left to you; however you want to deal with them, I'll take care of it."  They nodded slowly.  He cleared his throat again, "I know it's going to take some getting used to, take all the time you need."  He turned to the lawyer, "And you?"

The lawyer glared, "Well, now that your familial issues are done with, there's a letter here addressed to you," he explained, "they wish that you open it alone, and later.  They said you would know what they mean; when you're ready."  Victor nodded, "Thank you, is that all?"  The lawyer nodded.  "Good, then get the hell out of our house."

*      *      *      *      *

Pike ran down the stairs grabbing the last load of Patrick's things.  "Patrick!  Not all of this can fit in our room!"  He grabbed the last two remaining boxes as he jogged up the stairs in the manor, "Can you say packrat?"

Patrick glared, "Can you say, bite me?"  Pike smirked and shook his head.  He sat on his side of the room; this was definitely going to be new.  He'd never shared a room with a person before, and with Prue and Patrick, as well as their grandfather moving into the manor, it seemed like fate had brought Patrick and Pike in the same room—he couldn't very well have roomed with Prue, now could he?  _Damn it, I lobbied so hard for the basement_.  

Patrick tossed the box over to the rest of the empty boxes and sat on his bed, _Hey it may not be the apartment, but it's nice_.  At that same moment, Prue walked in, knocking first, "Hey."

Pike waved her in, "Hey."

"Its really nice of your grandpa to adopt me, I know I'm not exactly…"

"You're family," Pike said quickly, giving her a smile.  Patrick nodded, "You're stuck with us for another 3 years sweetie, so love it."  She smiled and nodded slowly.

_Family_, thought Pike.  The shot of pain filled his face, as Patrick said, "Still no word about your father?"

Pike slowly shook his head, "No."  He took a deep breath, and looked at them, "I just don't get it; why our mothers?  My…father?"

"I'm so sorry," Prue, said, "I really do hope they find him."

He shook his head, "I seriously doubt they will.  If my father wasn't with my mother—he's gone."  His eyes glassed, "And I'm never going to know what happened to him."  Prue swiftly moved toward him as she gave him a tight hug, and Patrick sat on his bed, the floor becoming incredibly interesting.  But the truth was, he knew exactly how Pike was feeling; he remembered the pain of losing his father when he was ten—with his mother gone, it was like the entire world caved in on him.  However, as he stared at the two before him, he knew that at least he wasn't alone.

*      *      *      *      *

Victor sighed as he placed the picture of his three daughters, and Paige on a dresser, his precious girls.  He damned himself everyday for not being a part of their lives, and he knew that with their children, he'd try to make up for it—although he knew very well that it would probably never happen, but he'd do his best to try.

He walked back around, toward the door, when he tripped, catching himself on time.  He looked down, and grinned slightly, _Spirits at play_, he thought.  He picked up the Ouija board, the old thing, and held it in his hand.  He walked over to the dresser, about to place the game in the dresser when his cell phone began to ring.  "Jesus," he said to himself, as he moved toward it, "Hello?"

"Vic, it's Daryl, we've got a problem.  You need to meet with the Director of Brigham & Saunters soon, they need to speak with you to clench the deal."

"Daryl, I'm kind of in the middle of something here, I can't just up and leave anymore, the kids need me."

"Since when did you become a family man," Daryl said snidely.

Victor glared, "Hey, look I am going to try my best to do right by these kids.  Why don't you…"  

Victor turned suddenly turned around when he heard Pike's voice, "Just go gramps, its all right." 

"Daryl, just hold on for a minute will you?"

Prue and Patrick followed in behind him, "Yeah Gramps," Patrick said, still unsure about using that word—gramps, or even grandpa—toward the old man before them.  

Victor stared at them, "Are you kids sure about that?  I'd feel...strange just leaving you guys…"

Prue nodded, "We'll be fine Mr. Halliwell, we're old enough to take care of each other."  Victor sighed, "You absolutely sure?"

"Damn it, they said they were," came an angry tiny voice from the receiver of Victor's cellular phone.  The three nodded and he sighed as he nodded his head, "I'll be there as soon as I can, book me a flight."  Daryl nodded on the other end, "Consider it done." 

Victor cut off the connection and gave his kids a small smile, "You know I love you don't you?"  They reluctantly nodded, he moved toward them, giving them a hug, and pulled away, "I know that this is new, it's going to be for everyone, but we'll get through this."

"Yes Mr. Halliwell."  Victor smirked, and he touched Prue's face lightly, "Its ok to call me grandpa young lady."  She gave him a warm smile, "Grandpa."

"Well I'll be off, I know you are good kids.  I'll be back as soon as I can.  I wish I could say that it won't always be like this, but sometimes I'll have to leave," he sighed, "will you all be ok with it?  If not, I'll make sure to stay home at all times unless absolutely necessary."

Patrick flagged him off, "No problem at all.  What teenager wouldn't love the parental unit gone, it just means more parties!"  Victor smirked.  Patrick sighed, "Don't worry, we'll be ok.  Promise.  We're not glass."  Victor nodded, "I know. "  _So much like your mothers_.

Victor backed up and moved toward his closet, "And I just unpacked."  He shook his head.

Prue turned around and stared at the Ouija board, it looked so familiar, "What's that?"  The three younger Halliwells moved toward the board, and Victor straightened up, "Oh."  _Damn_, he thought and quietly said, "That's…a family heirloom.  Been in the family for generations."

Prue smirked, "Nifty."

Pike nodded in agreement, "Shibbiness."

"Let's test it out," Patrick said menacingly.

"Ok kids, you go have your fun.  I'll finish packing."  They waved goodbye to him, and moved back toward Patrick and Pike's room, closing the door behind him.  

Victor sighed, "Damn fate."  He held four letters in his hand, one addressed to him, and one for each of his grandchildren.  He looked up toward the attic, "That soon huh?"  He grabbed his bag, and quickly moved toward the attic, once the door was open, placed the letters over the_ Book of Shadows_, quickly jotting down a note of his own.  "Please God, let them be alright while I'm gone."

*      *      *      *      *

Pike chuckled as he set the board up, "Do you guys remember the last time we played this?  I mean not on this board, but the game?"

"When we were little wasn't it?"  Patrick replied as they gathered around the board, the alphabet in gothic lettering, the moon, the sun in the corners, with the words 'yes' and 'no' written over them.  "Yeah," Pike replied as he smirked, "Prue kept pushing the pointer."

Prue smacked his shoulder, "I did not!"  Pike stuck his tongue out at her and Patrick shook his head, "Oh yeah, totally mature."  The two younger cousins mildly glared at him.  Pike shook his head, "Ok, enough of that, on with the playing."  Each of them touched the pointer with one hand, "Anyone there?"

The three waited a bit, and nothing happened, "This is stupid," Patrick said as he withdrew, moving toward his bed, staring down at Prue and Pike.  The two shook their head, "Giving up already?"

Prue cleared her throat and gave a glance at Pike who gave her the go-ahead to continue, "Hello?  Are you there?"

The two waited a beat, when suddenly, slowly but surely, the pointer began moving, "Quit pushing it!"

"I'm not!  I swear!"

The pointer flashed at "Yes" and then moved back toward the middle of the board.  Pike, Prue, and Patrick stared at each other.  "Freaky," Prue whispered.  Patrick shook his head, "You moved it."  Pike shook his head, "Do you have a message for us?"  The pointer slowly moved to yes once again.

Prue and Pike let go, "Ok, maybe we should stop."  Suddenly the pointer moved of its own accord, "A", "T", "T", "I", "C".  "W-what the hell just happened?"  Patrick jumped up.  Pike's eyes widened, "I…I…"

"Now that's freaky!"  She grabbed a notepad, writing the letters down.  "I think it's tell us something," she said lightly.

"What gave it away Sherlock," Pike replied.

"The attic?  What's in the attic?"

Patrick stared at the two, "Come on guys, this is crazy…"

"It moved by itself."

"That doesn't make it any less crazy," Patrick replied matter-of-factly.

Pike sighed, "The attic is locked!  It has been for years, the only person who could ever get in there was mom."  He sighed, "And…she's not exactly here to open it for us."

Prue gave him an understanding nod, but then said, "What can it hurt to try?"  She quickly turned out and started running up stairs.  Patrick shook his head, "That's not cool."

"We had better go and get her."  Pike turned away and with Patrick following.

*      *      *      *      *

A shadowy figure watched from outside the house as the three teenagers ran up toward the attic.  She glared as her blond hair covered her eyes.  She quickly brushed the hair away, and her eyes glowed an eerie red.  She levitated herself up, and stared at the two boys walking up the stairs, and heading toward the raven-haired girl.  She could feel the power within them; she could sense the power of the house—the power emanating from the book that lay on its stand.

It would only be a matter of time before the powers manifested, and only a matter of time before she possessed them; she would make sure their deaths were painfully harsh.  Quickly she waited as the three argued, and the girl fell back through the door, and the book lit with a holy glow.  She smiled; tonight was the night, and she blinked out, going home to her lair—she'd get them soon.

*      *      *      *      *

"Damn it Prue, we told you no!"  Patrick shouted as he and Pike entered the darkened attic.  Suddenly thunder cackled, and the power in the house went out.  "Fuck," Pike muttered to himself.

Prue stood up, wiping herself off, and turned around toward the window of the attic, and gasped, taking a step back.  "You guys."  The two boys joined her, each staring at the brilliantly lit book and slowly they crept toward it, once there slowly touching it.

The lights mysteriously turned on.

"Anybody else wigging right about now?"  Prue and Patrick swiftly lifted up their hands.  "Letters," Patrick replied quietly as he picked them up.

He opened the first one and read it aloud, "My grandchildren; my innocent ones.  There are things in this world that you haven't even begun to imagine, so much of it evil, and I hoped to protect you from them…especially the shades of the past, but it seems that it is inevitable for you to face them.  

"I wish there were another way for you to find out the truth, but in all honesty, its something that should've been done a long time ago.  You will find three letters attached, one addressed to each of you from your mothers; I wish I could be there for you, had I known tonight would be the night fate chose for you, I would've lobbied harder to stay, help explain—but it seems fate has something in store for you, the light of the future.  

"Heed these words, and the information you're about to receive, and take comfort in the fact that I love you no matter what.  

"We'll speak more when I come home (because yes I am coming home; contrary to popular belief, I do not always run away).  I love you all dearly, my Charmed Ones.

"Love, Grandfather."

The three turned to each other and gave dubious looks.  "You think he could've gotten any more dire?"

Prue shrugged, "Don't know Pike, but what about those letters?"

Patrick placed their grandfather's letter by the scarily thick book before them, and passed out the letters, to each their own letter, all three feeling something inside near fear, and anxiety.

They each moved away to read their letters privately.

*      *      *      *      *

Prue shrunk into a little ball by the window pane as she read, _"Hey Sweetie, I know that you must be shocked.  It's as if I'm contacting you from beyond the grave!  Come on baby cakes, smile for me,"_ Prue involuntarily complied, _"I know it's hard.  I can only imagine the pain you must be going through, but I already know because I feel it too—I've spent so many years yearning for real family; luckily I found Piper and Phoebe.  You, my precious, are the one thing I am proud of."_  Prue's eyes welled up, _"But I have to tell you something, and it has everything to do with my life, as well as yours._

_"This is so hard, I never dreamed I'd have to do this in a letter, but it was for your own protection.  Your aunts and I, we are witches.  I know it may be hard to understand, but it is the truth.  We are the Charmed Ones, powerful witches who fight the forces of evil, and save innocents.  Witches aren't bad sweetie, they can be good (and boys can be witches too), but there are also some very bad witches out there; some that are going to want to kill you for your powers because sweetie you and your cousins are witches too._

_"I know this is all going so fast, and I wish I didn't do this in a letter, but there are dark forces at work; one is called the Source.  If you're reading this letter, its because he's defeated us in battle—or some other demon has.  Piper, Phoebe, and I have chosen you three to be the next Power of Three.  This is not a dumping of destiny, by far anything but; we see in you the makings of wonderful beings, with heart, with soul, and we know, _**I know**_, that you are powerful and strong.  You're blood of our blood, flesh of our flesh.  You three will be the Charmed Ones._

_"Please understand, it may seem like something from a bad television show, but believe me sweetie, it's the truth.  I know.  I lived it.  We hid our powers from you, and your powers?  We suppressed them from yourselves to keep you out of danger.  _

_"Now that we're gone, they'll start to manifest once you read the incantation.  These letters are a choice; everyone should have a choice.  The Charmed Ones stand for truth, hope, and compassion—they help those who are in danger, innocents, and protect the world from evil.  We'll understand if you don't take it up, but if you don't, then the evil will run rampant.  Please, sweetie, don't turn your back on this.  This is who you are.  It was, and is, who I am.  I'll always watch over you, and always remember, 'The Power of Three, will set you free.'_

_"—Love, mom."_          

Prue looked up with tears in her eyes, and confusion written all over her face as she stared up at the dusty book on the stand.

*      *      *      *      *

_"Dear Pike,"_ he read aloud at first, slowly fading into silence, _"I can only imagine the things that you're feeling; I was only a child when I lost my mother—but I know what the end of the world feels like, I felt it twice, and now I feel it again for the last.  Losing you my dear Pike is the worse thing that's ever happened to me, but I'm going to a place where I'll always be able to look out for you.  Trust that I will always be with you, in a place you can always find me; your heart.  _

_"There are forces at work in this world Pike that will corrupt you, tempt you, and try and kill you.  I should know I lived in it, and fought against these forces to save innocents.  This is a world of demons, of witches, and warlocks, of magic both dark and light.  I know this isn't making much sense, I sincerely doubt any of you are ready to comprehend what we're revealing to you; something we should've done when you were younger, but we decided against it.  The less you knew the better off and safer, you would be, at least that was the thought.  _

_"I'm a witch Pike; no, not the kind with the warty nose, or the pointed black hat.  Not all witches are evil my boy, some are good and that is what we are, your aunts and I, and the family members before you (except your grandfather—he's just a man), and just as you three are.  We made a spell to suppress your powers, if anyone knew who you were, a witch, _**and**_ the son of a Charmed One, you'd be in endless danger.  Your aunts and I are the Charmed Ones (obviously), very powerful witches that protect the world from evil, but as you have guessed (if you're reading this) we can't exactly continue our destiny, the fate, dealt to our family.  That is why we've chosen you three to become the Charmed Ones, and the Powers that Be see it fit to allow it._

_"I know that your mind is going at a hundred miles an hour, but I'm still not done.  Your father was a wonderful man, and I'm positive that he's not been found, or anywhere near the manor, or been seen.  The truth is he's probably back upstairs; you see your father is a whitelighter, an angel if you will.  He was our guide, comes to us when we're hurt, and he's supposed to work in secret, but…we fell in love.  With you three coming to age, and becoming the charmed ones, there's no way they'd let him near you.  Go figure, they probably see it best to keep him out of the way; he'd only make things difficult._

_"One thing you'll learn about the job is that the rules are tricky, and sometimes don't make sense.  Have faith that it will all work out in the end._

_"Because you're half whitelighter, that means you'll the power to orb, and the power to heal (at least slightly).  Whatever power you have next, whether it be to freeze time, of telekinesis, or the power of premonitions remains to be seen.  Your powers will manifest when you say the spell, and they will grow stronger._

_"We are giving you a choice.  However, realize if you do not do this, the world will succumb to darkness.  You three are all that stand in the way of innocents being hurt, I know you Pike.  I've known from the beginning that you're wise beyond your years, and that you are strong, stronger than you think.  I believe in you, and your cousins.  Treat each other kindly, you're more than just cousins; you're the Charmed Ones, at least I hope.  Please don't feel as if we're throwing this on you because we're not, you have the choice—but at a great cost.  _

_"Protect your cousins, love them.  You're the love that keeps them together.  I love you always never forget that.  And remember, 'the power of 3 will set you free.'_

_"—Love, Mom."_

*      *      *      *      *

Patrick held the letter tight in his hand for an eternity before opening the seal.  He took a deep breath before finally pulling the paper out of the envelop, _"Hey baby, how you doing?"_  He gave himself a half smile; he could even hear her say those words, exact tone, exact expression—it tore him up inside.  _"I know what you're thinking, 'Why?'  Right?  Well sometimes, you just don't know; things happen, you can't help that.  Death is inevitable, and sometimes there's no reason, no higher purpose for it, it just is.  Remember that.  However, in our case, it's very different—I don't know about reasons, but there's something in the world you're going to face that you're not ready for.  At least that's my fear, but you three are capable, _**you**_, my darling, are capable.  You have the potential to be the best._

_"But I'm going in circles on a subject you don't even know about, huh?_

_"I'm a witch.  The pointy hats, the green skin, the mole on the nose, all if it is hype, wrong information.  A witch is a person (guy or girl) who protects innocents from evil; we're good.  However, some aren't as good.  There are warlocks who want to steal our powers and keep them for themselves, and the only way they can do that is kill us._

_"I know this is much to take in, trust me I know, but it's the truth.  And that means you're a witch too, you _and_ your cousins.  One of you will have the power to freeze time, one will have the power to move objects with your mind, and the other will be able to see into the future—not at will mind you—through premonitions.  We have those powers, mine was premonition, Paige with the object moving power, and Piper had the freezing time power.  Together we're the Charmed Ones, the Power of Three.  Our ancestor, Melinda Warren, was the first witch in our family, and she swore on the day she was about to be burned at the stake, that her kin would not go unprotected—she could use all three powers—but each of her children, and the children after her would inherit some power.  So, that's your history.  But not all of it, there was a prophecy, that the generations would lead to a culmination of three sisters, powerful sisters who would rid the world of evil (or at least try) and they would be the Charmed Ones.  That was us.  Now it is you.  _

_"Patrick there is real evil in the world, and there may be a monster that goes bump in the night and you stand in its way, you are a protector of the innocent.  Its obvious that the evil we are facing, the Source, has defeated us, but not totally—we've left our legacy unto you three, our beloved children.  We knew going into battle that it would be, possibly, our last, but we couldn't take any chances of the Source to totally win.  We cast a spell, to unbind the powers you have, and ask the Powers that Be to allow you three to take our stead, to be the Charmed Ones.  I know it's a lot to deal with right now, and honestly I know you must be freaking out, I know we did too.  _

_"But there is always a choice…a choice we never got.  You can go to the book, where we've rewritten the spell for the "activation" of the Charmed Ones, you three together read it aloud and fulfill the prophecy—to save the world.  Or, because I know this is dangerous, deeply dangerous, you can stay safe.  For how long, who knows, but you'll be safe for a while—but innocents will die._

_"I love you more than words, and I know it is a difficult choice.  You may not believe in yourselves, but we do, that's why we chose you—because we see in you the ability to love, to care, to be unstoppable.  Please think about this carefully; I love you always.  If you hate me for this, if you hate us, I completely understand, but realize that no matter what you choose, no matter what you feel, I will always love you, through thick and thin.  I'll always watch over you; and be with you.  _

_"Do me a favor, watch over your younger cousins, protect them—you're the 'big brother' now, and remember, 'The Power of Three will set you free.'_

_"Love you always, Mom."_

Patrick couldn't believe his eyes, this…this wasn't happening.  He stared up at the alter, and looked at his cousins, "This…this is insane."


	4. Destiny Unfolding

Name: A New Beginning (4/5)

Title: Destiny Unfolding

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer in Part 1 the gist: I own nada but the characters you don't know.

Dedication: To all those who support me; I love you always.

**_A New Beginning:_**_ Destiny Unfolding_

    "This…this is insane!"

    "Patrick, calm down," Pike said gently moving toward the book next to his cousin Prue.

    "What?  You can't believe any of this?"

    "Why not?"  Prue replied angrily, "They wouldn't lie to us, they're our mothers…"

    "Who clearly went insane!"

    "Hey," Pike shouted defensively, "don't you dare speak that way, they were our mothers.  I know you're afraid…"

    "I am not."

    "Patrick I've known you for years, I know when you're afraid, but it's ok.  I am too, but you can't just dismiss it."

    Patrick sighed as he spun around, "Pike do you know how crazy this is?"

    "I…"

    "Look at us, we're about ready to believe a cockamamie story just because our mothers believed it!"  Pike sighed, "I think it warrants at least a shot."

    "Yeah Patrick, I mean come on, what's the worse that can happen?"

    He stared at them, "It could be true."  He cast his eyes down, "And I for one am not ready for it—nor do I want it."  He stared at them, "So cast your little spell, whatever, but count me out."

    Pike sighed, and turned to Prue, "I'm sorry, but…" 

    He slowly walked away, _Sorry mom_.

    Prue sighed, "Worthless boys."  She touched the Book of Shadows lightly, and the book opened, spiraling through the pages opening up to the activation spell.  She traced the spell with her finger, and sighed, "Here these words of witches.  The secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of the gods are invoked here.  The great work of magic is sought in the night and in the hour.  I call upon the ancient power bring our powers to we sisters three.  We want the power; give us the power."  She stared at the spell, _Must be the original_.  She stared at the word I.  

    _That means only one person has to say the spell to activate all three_.  She leafed through the book and stared at the spell for the three to say together.  _Well I'm a witch, couldn't I just change the one word.  Witches can cast a spell.  We are the Charmed Ones, aren't we?_  She sighed, "It's worth a shot."  

    Prue turned back to the page and reread the spell, as she thought, _Please god let this work_.  "Here these words of witches.  The secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of the gods are invoked here.  The great work of magic is sought in the night and in the hour.  I call upon the ancient power bring our powers to we _cousins_ three.  We want the power; give us the power."  The storm began outside and crackled with lightning and thunder and the power went out again.  Mysteriously the candles in the attic enflamed as the boys rushed upstairs, "Are you ok?"  She looked around; she didn't feel any different.  She cleared her throat, "Yes.  Are…you guys feeling ok?"

    They nodded, "Yeah, why?"  She sighed, "Never mind.  Let's just…go downstairs and find the fuse box."  They nodded, letting her leave first, and Patrick followed.  Pike's brow furrowed as he looked back, "When did the candles turn on?"  He blew out one, and the entire group's flames extinguished.  "Weird…"

*      *      *      *      *

    "No!"  The Source slammed his fist into the wall of his cave from his place down below.  He growled, "I destroyed them!"

    "What's wrong master," the lower demon asked.

    "The Charmed Ones."  He glared, "The Charmed Ones—their energy, I can feel it!  Impossible!"  He moved away, and out of his chamber calling out, "Oracle!"

    The Oracle popped into his view and he grumbled, "How can the Charmed Ones still be if I destroyed them!  I've won!"

    The Oracle slid her hand around her crystal ball and said, "It seems…  It seems that the Powers above have seen it fit that the Charmed Ones children be their replacements."  She sighed, "It seems that the old thorns in your side thought of their loss and took action—a final vengeance on you I suppose…"

    "And why was I not told of this."

    "The human mind is unpredictable, it can go anyway—especially when dealing with magical forces, you know this.  One is sometimes not sure of the outcome until the final moment."

    She grinned, "However they are not unified."

    "So you say…"

    "It seems they're novices.  They know not their full power, and it seems, that their first mission could be their last."  He grinned, "Tell me."

    "One of the warlocks has been spying on them, plotting against them."

    "Oh?"  He grinned, "Which?"

    "Hagatha, the Burned One."

    He smiled as he turned toward the guard, "Call her here.  Now."  He turned to the Oracle, "You had better be right.  If you are, it means the end of the Charmed Ones forever.  And with my help, that warlock will be unstoppable."

*      *      *      *      *

    Prue yawned as she stretched out, slipping out of her bed.  _That was so stupid, I just wanted to do something great, something I know mom would've been proud of me for doing_.  

    She moved toward her closet and got ready, moving downstairs for breakfast.  Once there she watched as Patrick scarfed down pancakes, and Pike stared in amazement causing Prue to giggle slightly.  Pike gave her a nod, signaling to her a, "Hey, good morning."

    Prue sat down, and before her came a plate of pancakes on her own, and she gave Pike a polite thank you.  One fork full of pancake was enough for her to know he'd inherited his mother's amazing cooking gene. Prue silently said, after finishing her beloved pancakes, "Are we ever going to speak about last night?"

    Patrick stopped in the middle of his stuff fest, "I don't know what you're talking about."  He placed the fork down, giving her a slight glare, telling her to never speak of it again.  He threw his napkin down, and stood up, "I have to go, going to see if I can find a gym anywhere near here.  Thanks for the food Pike, it was great."  With that, he was gone.  Prue sulked, "I…"  

    Pike rubbed her back, "Its ok.  He's just…he's still taking it all in."

    "Do you believe it Pike?"

    Pike cast his eyes down.

    She touched his forearm, "We're destined for something big, and I believe in our mothers.  I refuse to believe they were, or are, insane."  Pike nodded lightly.  Prue shook her head, "I said the spell."  Pike's eyes widened as she went on, "I found one that only needed one of us to say it.  I changed it a bit, and cast it."  Pike stunned, replied, "What?  How could you?"

    "Pike, would you ever go against your mother's wishes!  Do you!  Come on, you have nothing to worry about, nothing's happened!"  Pike sighed, "I saw them."  He looked away and moved into the kitchen.

    "What?"

    "I was little, I thought it had been a dream or something, but…"

    "You knew, and you never even… and you just stood there and let him rant?"

    "Prue what was I going to do?  He would just think I was insane too.  He needs to figure it out on his own, he needs to accept it and come to terms with it."

    "Do you think what I did…"

    "…was incredibly stupid.  You shouldn't have done it, if we didn't say the spell its cause we had our reasons."

    Prue frowned as she curled up in a ball on the couch, but quickly he said, "But hey, at least we get a superpower if it's true."   

    Pike gave her a small smile, and he cleared his throat, "Well, I'm off to meet Shelly."

    "Shelly?"

    He chuckled, "Relax, she's a friend."  Prue grinned, "Sure she is."  He shook his head, "I got to go; will you be ok by yourself?"  She nodded, "No problem what so ever."

    He smiled as he headed out, and waved goodbye.

*      *      *      *      *

    Patrick grumbled under his breath as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Magic powers my ass."  He glared at an offending trashcan, and he sighed as he waited by the bus stop.  He sat down in the bench, and looked around San Francisco, it was so bright here.  

_    She was not a witch.  She was not crazy._

    It was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous—him, a witch, with magical powers—how absolutely absurd.

    How could he, _Patrick Halliwell_, ever be important enough to save the world?  He barely remember to feed his goldfish…speaking of which, where had he left it?

    Suddenly he felt a chill come upon him as he a flash of white light filled his eyes, and suddenly everything was gray.  

    He looked around—everything that had once held any sort of pigment was now on gray scale and he knew this wasn't good; he could feel it in his bones.  He looked to the side and watched as a woman turned around, wave hello to a friend as her baby's carriage began sliding down the walkway and into the street without her knowing it.  His eyes furrowed, _What the_?  Suddenly a car slammed into the carriage, and with that another blast of light flashed before him, and suddenly he felt the yellow sun's rays—and everything was back to normal.

    Patrick did the only thing he could do—hyperventilate.  

    However, as he continued his heaving, he caught sight of something, he looked to the side and watched as the woman from…whatever the hell it was he had a moment ago…turn her back and the baby's carriage began sliding, and from far away he could see the car coming.  _No way_.  

    He shot up, "Hey lady," he shouted, "your baby!"

    The woman spun around quickly, he watched as horror and dread filled her face; she ran like a torrent of wind, trying to catch the carriage—grabbing it just in time as the car flew by.

    The woman held her baby tightly as she pulled the carriage back and looked out to thank the person who'd warned her, but he was gone.

*      *      *      *      *

    Prue sighed; being home was boring.  

    She grumbled as she stood up, running up into her room.  She looked around—it was definitely bigger than her old one.  She moved toward the window, and opened it, staring out into the yard.  It was such a beautiful day.

    She looked back in, _Crap I left my bag in the attic_.  She headed out the door when she stepped on something hard, "Ouch!"  She picked up her foot in pain, and found a necklace.  She slowly lifted it up off the ground, "No!"  She growled; it was her mother's favorite necklace, and it was definitely broken.  "Damn it!"  Suddenly a lamp crashed into the wall.

    She shot up straight and look around, "What the hell was that!"

    She grumbled as she stared at the necklace in her hands, and turned around to stare out the windows.  Soon the door and the windows slammed shut, and she slowly backed away into her bed.

*      *      *      *      *

    Pike ran up to the restaurant and nodded his head at the waiter, "Yes, I'm with a friend, she should've been waiting for me?"

    The waiter nodded and quickly said, "Are you Pike, sir?"

    Pike smiled, "Yeah."

    The waiter's face nodded and he held a sorrowful expression, "I'm sorry sir, but the lady left, this note is for you."

    Pike sighed, "Right."  He took the note, and walked out the door, "Dear Pike, sorry I couldn't stay, something came up, and well…you know how it goes.  I'm really sorry, we'll talk later, I hope you're feeling better about stuff."  Pike shook his head as he stuffed the letter in his pocket.  From behind him, someone called his name.

    Pike turned swiftly as he waved, "Hey Aggie!"  Aggie smiled, brushed a strand of blond hair away from her eyes and said, "What are you doing here?"

    He sighed, "I was going to meet a friend.  But she had to bail."

    "Oh.  I'm sorry about your mom, I couldn't make it to the funeral."  She hugged the boy, who gave her a quick squeeze, "Its ok, thanks though."

    "You want to go, maybe shop around?"  He nodded, "Sure."

*      *      *      *      *

    Patrick stormed into the manor, and growled, "Where are you guys!"

    Patrick eyed the living room, and saw no one; there was no noise in the kitchen, so headed for the upstairs bedrooms.  He barged through the door of his room, finding Pike long gone.  He moved toward Prue's room when he heard a shuffle in the attic.  He shook his head and ran for the attic door finding it open.  "Prue!"  He scowled as he watched her skimming through the book of magic.  "What the hell did you do to me?"

    "I…" She shook her head, "I did a spell."

    "And it gave me freaky-deaky premonition powers!  I thought we had to say it together."

    Prue shifted uncomfortably, "I…found this spell, the original one.  It only needed one person.  So since we were already Wicca in the blood, I just…sort of change a word or two, and then bam, powers."

    "Where's Pike?"

    "He went out to meet some girl."

    Patrick gave him a grin, then quickly wiped that off, "Did he know?"

    Prue gave him an unsteady look, "Not…until after.  You left."

    Patrick shook his head, "Prue how could you?"

    "Patrick, our mothers, did this, they chose us, and its part of who we are—our heritage.  That's got to mean something to you!"

    "Aside from, goddamn it?"

    "Patrick, this is real now.  You felt your power, I felt mine, and that means Pike'll start to soon.  But that also means there's going to be meeting a warlock."

    "Warlock?"

    She nodded, "After I went a little mind happy with the telekinesis, I ran up here and started reading.  See the carvings, witches sleeping, then evil starts up."  He nodded, "Then the next one is the witches are fighting their first foe—a warlock."

    "Isn't that what we are, me and Pike that is."

    She shook her head, "Warlocks are witches gone bad, at least from what I can tell.  Witches can be guy or girl; it just depends on what they use their power for in battle.  This warlock will stop at nothing to get our powers."  Patrick nodded slowly, "So…"

    "Wait.  The carvings were made for the first Charmed Ones.  We're not exactly the first.  The demons have been running rampant for a while, something tells me the Source Mom was fighting can sense us, and if he does, that means he's going to be helping out our first foe."

    "Why?"

    "He's had our mothers for what like 25 years, us knowing that he killed them will make us stronger, more determined—something he knows he probably won't be able to stop.  Plus, we still haven't a clue about how our powers work, or who our whitelighter is, and what the dos and don'ts are."

    "Whitelighter?"  

    Prue sighed, "We need to find Pike first."

    "All we can do right now is wait.  One thing I'm pretty sure about is we have to be together when we fight these things—we're the Power of Three.  Two of us alone I don't think can handle it."

*      *      *      *      *

    Dusk fell upon the city of San Francisco, Pike held the bags from Newman Marquis, and Prada, and all the little fashion stores for his friend Aggie.  "I really should be getting home, my cousin's are probably worried by now."

    "Oh alright, but do you mind if we make one more stop?"

    He nodded and grinned, "Fine, one more stop.  Then I really need to get home."

    She took a turn to the left, and quietly said, "Ok see that building there!"  He looked toward where she pointed and quietly asked, "The condemned one?"

    She grinned, "Yes."

    "Yeah?"

    "Come on."

    "In there?"

    "Duh, come on it'll be fun, plus I have this really cool thing I need to show you.  You'll never be the same again after this."  Pike gave her an uneasy glance as she held him tight and whispered, "Don't you trust me?"  He sighed, "Ok, I'll go."  She grinned, "Great."

    The Source materialized behind the two as they headed toward the abandoned and condemned building and smiled, "Lohesh."  With a quick flaming show, the winged demon appeared quickly settling into a human form.  Lohesh grinned, "Yes my lord."

    The Source turned to him and said, "Go, follow them.  Make sure Hagatha gets rid of this one, and make sure she destroys the Charmed Ones."  The humanoid demon nodded slowly, and in fiery flames disappeared.

*      *      *      *      *

    Patrick sighed, "He's not back yet."

    Prue moved toward him, "He'll be ok.  He'll be home soon."

    Patrick nodded slowly, "I guess you're right."  Suddenly, as he touched the doorway, a flash passed over him of the house aflame and a three winged demon, and he was brought back to reality, "Oh shit."

    Prue gave him a troubled gaze and he said, "Book of Shadows.  I think we have our first demon."

*      *      *      *      *

    "Ok Aggie, now what?"  Aggie smiled, "I know it's around here somewhere."  She moved toward a nearby pole, placing her bags there, "Go on, leave the bags here—they're mine anyway," she chuckled.

    "You're not afraid of someone stealing them."

    She smiled innocently, "I can take care of them."

    Pike's eyes widened in a questioning manner and sighed, "If you say so."  The two walked into the middle of the condemned building, with a wide open space, but the building was beautiful inside, "Oh my gosh, why would they condemn this place?"

    "It was abandoned really, too many murders."  Aggie trailed from behind, "The owners lost business, and they stopped caring for it.  Rats were rampant," she held out her hand, and in a blazing flash a knife appeared within it, and her appearance of golden locks, fair skin, morphed to her true form of red thick grizzly hair, black suit, and she was horribly burned.  And as she spoke, her voice changed from rich, and silky, to harsh, rough and raspy, "But now its time for you to die."

    Pike spun around, "What?"  Once he saw Aggie's true form he backed away, "Who…who're you?"

    "The name is Hagatha, and I am the Harbinger of Death to the Charmed Ones."  Pike hit a wall and started panicking, "Oh God, oh God."  

    She held a fiery bolt in one hand, and a knife in the other, "My job is to kill you, and take your powers, this should be fun."  

    Pike shook his head as he held his hands up, "Hold on."  Suddenly the record stopped and he watched as the fiery bolt stopped its unholy glowing blaze, and she stayed in one place frozen in time.  He waved his hand in front of her face lightly, and thanked God for his power.  He moved out of her range and headed out toward the door, "I need to get…"  

    A blast came from the side of the building and he flew into the wall, "Oh man."  He closed his eyes in pain, when he looked up, a man stalked toward him with a sly expression on his face, "You must be the Charmed One I'm here to kill."  

    "Aren't I just popular," Pike muttered under his breath.

    The man's eyes were a foamy black, and fire surrounded him as he walked, but quickly Lohesh changed and he flew into the air above him—scary as hell.

    Pike stood up, leaning against the wall as the demon Lohesh fired out a stream of flame from his mouth—like a dragon.  Pike's heart beat faster as the wave came toward him, and he couldn't do anything but cross his arms in front of his face.  Suddenly he felt a tingle all around him, as the fire just about hit him—inches away from impact—he opened his eyes and saw himself surrounded by blue lights, soon he was everywhere, nowhere, but everywhere, and he was back in his place, the fire gone and expelled, leaving a very surprised, and very angry demon above him, "Clever."

    "Let's get him already," he heard from nearby.  

    Pike turned quickly to see Hagatha unfrozen, and very ticked off.  He closed his eyes as he whispered, "I want go home."  At the same time, Hagatha and Lohesh fired at him, but soon he disappeared in those offending blue lights.

*      *      *      *      *

    "I think I've found it!"  

    Patrick looked up at Prue as he dug through whatever witchy condiments he could find.  "Yes?"

    "Three winged?"

    "Yup."

    "Dragon like…fire…"

    "Yup."

    "Is this your guy?"

    She picked up the book and held it up for him to see the picture, "Yup," he said looking back down.  "Ok, the vanquishing spell is easy, I think we have all the ingredients."

    Patrick nodded, "Now, can you cook?"

    Prue blinked, "I…thought you could."  He grunted, "Damn it, well I guess we'll figure it out tog…"  

    Suddenly they saw a swirl of blue and white lights before them, and Pike appeared before them, blackened spots from the fire and sweat all over.  

    "Pike," Prue exclaimed as she moved toward him.  He heaved as he backed away, "How did…"

    Prue held him tight, "Thank God you're alright, we were so worried."

    Patrick nodded, "And thank God you're here, cause we need someone to cook up a potion."  Pike's brows furrowed and he turned to them, "Six words.  What.  The.  Hell.  Is.  Going.  On."

    "Short version, welcome to club Charmed Ones, membership of 3 only please."  Pike continued his slight heaving, "I did that too," Patrick replied quietly.  Pike turned to see the Book of Shadows and a jolt passed through him, "That's the guy who attacked me!"

    "Attacked?"  He nodded, "And Aggie, she's, she's out to kill us.  Her real name is Hagatha…"

    "I think I saw something on her," Prue exclaimed rushing to the book as Patrick called Pike over toward the pots.  She thumbed through the book as she showed the group Hagatha's picture.  Pike nodded emphatically I.D.ing her.  "So we have a demon, and a warlock after us," Patrick said shaking his head.  He turned to them, "Our life is never going to be the same.  _She didn't lie about that_, Pike said to himself.

    Once the potion was ready, and they held the two bottles—the pink for Hagatha, and black for Lohesh, Pike ran upstairs to change and shower.  Patrick stared at Prue, "Look at this mess."  She nodded, "Poor Gramps.  Do you think he'll be able to handle us?"

    He shrugged, "I don't think he'll give up on us."  She waited a beat, "How long you give him?"

    Patrick shook his head, "What you don't have any faith in him?"  He paused, "About two months."  She grinned, and the two laughed.  As Patrick held the vanquishing potions in his hand, another flash of a premonition hit him, "Oh great, they're on their way here."

    "Pike!" 

    Suddenly Hagatha blinked into the room and smiled, "Hello."  Prue's eyes widened as she swayed her hand, slamming Hagatha into the wall.  Prue turned to Patrick, "Powers.  Stronger.  Good."  

    The two ran upstairs, causing Pike to go back up and follow them into the attack, but just as quick, Lohesh in human form showed up.  "Now for the souls."  Pike gave them a look as they opened the book, they threw the potion at him as Prue signaled him to say the spell with them, "Demon of the horrific beyond, release the souls you have suppressed, with this spell we thee vanquish back to the sinister beyond."  With a flash, and blood-curdling scream, they watched as he dissipated.  "That was a spell?"  

    They sighed, "I don't know, we just…kind of made it up."  Patrick held out the sheet of paper they had been reading from within the book.  Pike shook his head, "We need to find Hagatha, it's been too quiet.  

    Patrick followed Pike out the door, and Prue was the last out, but behind her appeared Hagatha, fire ball raised above her head.  Pike reentered the attic and saw Hagatha, "Prue look out!"  

    Prue spun around, and quickly she was gone in a baby blue beam, and Hagatha slammed her ball of fire into the ground and it dispelled.  Prue orbed back into place and slammed Hagatha into the wall.

    "You orbed."

    "That's new…"

    Patrick followed back inside, "Oh crap, she's up again."  She growled throwing her fireballs left and right, "Die, all of you die!"  Pike concentrated and held his hands up toward her, freezing her in place.  

    Prue slammed her into the wall, and Patrick threw the potion at her, dousing her with it.  However, she unfroze, and slammed a fireball at the stand, knocking it out of reach—even for Prue.

    "Oh fuck, what do we do."  The three backed out and ran down stairs under the chandelier as Prue held both Patrick and Pike's hands when abruptly Hagatha blinked in front of them by the door, "There's no escape," she hissed.

    All of a sudden, the chandelier glowed a bright blue light and the three looked at each other, slowly they backed away and quietly Patrick whispered to his two cousins, "The letter, the power of 3 will set us free…" 

    Quickly he let go of them, "Pike freeze her one more time, and then Prue you throw her out of the way, on my signal though."  They nodded.  Hagatha held a great ball within her two hands above her head until Patrick slammed his foot into her midsection, and backhanded her.  He rolled out of the way, as Pike froze her, and Prue threw her against the stairway.  Patrick stood next them and started the chant, "The power of three will set us free…"

    With that said, Hagatha stood up and froze in her place, a fiery cell surrounded her, "Don't think you've one Charmed Ones, I am one in a vast army, don't think that you will win!!  Death shall come to the Charmed Ones!"  Suddenly she burst into bits, and disappeared vanquished, and the newly initiated Charmed Ones stood together stopping their chant.


	5. The Charmed Ones Epilogue

Name: A New Beginning (5/5)

Title: The Charmed Ones Epilogue

Rating: G

Disclaimer in Part 1 the gist: I own nada but the characters you don't know.

Dedication: To all those who support me; I love you always.

**_A New Beginning_**_: The Charmed Ones Epilogue_

    Patrick yawned as he woke up, he turned his head and stared as his cousin Pike lay on his bed staring at the ceiling.  "Morning," he said quietly.

    Pike turned to face him, "Did last night really happen?"

    Patrick nodded slowly, "'Fraid so."

    "Wow."

    "Yeah."

    "We won."

    Patrick smiled, "That we did."  He rolled over onto his side, "Feels weird doesn't it?"  Pike nodded.  Prue sat up between them in the space on the floor, "You know, first you make me sleep on the floor, and now you're being rude by one talking, and two by not inviting me into the conversation."  Pike smirked as he looked at Patrick.  The two grabbed their pillows and slammed it into Prue, who quickly grabbed hers and joined in the fight.  

    Finally, after a few beatings, they settled down, fully awake and sat on the beds, "What do you think is going to happen from now on?"

    "More stuff like last night," Patrick said.

    Prue nodded, "But we'll be ready for them."

    "Yeah," Pike said giving them a smirk, "We're the," and in a goofy mock-serious tone, "The Charmed Ones!"  Prue giggled as Patrick threw his pillow at him.

*      *      *      *      *

    "No!"

    The Oracle cowered behind her crystal ball as the Source paced back and forth, "They still live!  You told me…"

    "I told you to that they could fall."

    He took a deep breath, "You try my patience Oracle."  He squinted his eyes, "I'll deal with them, when the time comes."

The Oracle smiled as she watched the vision of a girl in her crystal ball, "I don't think you'll have much to worry about.  They'll have their hands full soon enough.  She looked up to him, "The Charmed Ones stand in your way yet again, but you've destroyed them once, and you will destroy them again."

    He growled, "You tell me things I already know.  This is just a stone in my shoe, next time I won't be so lenient on them.  I will have their blood!"

*      *      *      *      *

    Prue sighed as she scrubbed the floor of the attic, "Hey guys look!"  The two boys shifted to her side, "This is a place for candles."

    Patrick nodded, "Wonder what they used those for."

    "We'll find out eventually," Pike said quietly, "we have all the time in the world."

    "Do you think we'll get a handle on our powers," Prue said to Pike.  He nodded, "Eventually."

    Patrick grumbled, "Sure, you guys get the cool powers.  Pike gets to freeze time, orb, and heal things, and Prue gets to kick ass by moving shit with her mind, and orb—how can that be by the way?"  Patrick sighed, "Meanwhile I get the premonitions," he did the unhappy unshocked dance, "oh the fun!"

    Pike chuckled, "But without them, we'd be no where."

    Prue nodded trying to contain a giggle, "And you're still one of the coolest guys we know."  Patrick narrowed his eyes, "Was that a sarcastic remark from you little one?"  He held up his bucket of water.  Her eyes widened, "Patrick you wouldn't!"

    Pike backed away, "Dude come on…"

    Patrick grinned mischievously, "Start running you two…"  

As soon as they started to, he splashed them with the cold water, and Prue gave out a playful scream, "Oh I'm so going to kill you!" 

    From within the room, beyond the sight of man, four beings stood, and smiled as the three cousins playfully fought.  The oldest of the four smiled, "You guys did good."  The sisters smiled to each other, and one of them replied, "Thanks Prue."


End file.
